


¿Chico Malo?

by Raven_TheDeathGod



Series: El Supuesto Chico Malo Que Es De Hecho Un Buen Chico [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And They Would Kill For Him, Angst, Depression, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Krolia (Voltron) is Really Protective When She Meets Lance, Lance & Keith (Voltron) are Friends But Not Really, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Parental Black Lion (Voltron), Parental Blue Lion (Voltron), Parental Green Lion (Voltron), Parental Krolia (Voltron), Parental Red Lion (Voltron), Parental Yellow Lion (Voltron), Post-Voltron Lion Swap, Pre-Voltron Lion Swap, Protective Coran (Voltron), Protective Krolia (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective Voltron Lions, References to Depression, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Their Relationtship is Akward, Voltron Lion Swap, Voltron Lions Really Love Lance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_TheDeathGod/pseuds/Raven_TheDeathGod
Summary: Los 4 años que Lance había estado en el espacio junto a Voltron podían ser descritos con 3 palabras.Una Jodida Pesadilla.Pero era una pesadilla que estaba obligado a vivir debido a que era un chico malo.Y los chicos malos no merecen tener buenos sueños.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Black Lion (Voltron), Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron), Lance & Green Lion (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Red Lion (Voltron), Lance & Yellow Lion (Voltron)
Series: El Supuesto Chico Malo Que Es De Hecho Un Buen Chico [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505042
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	¿Chico Malo?

Cuando les dijeron que habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte de Lotor, Lance sintió que iba a tener un ataque de pánico.

**4 años lejos de su hogar.**

Para él y los demás miembros de Voltron solo había sido un par de días. 

Pero para el resto del universo habían pasado años desde que los leones habían defendido a los inocentes.

**Sintió ganas de vomitar.**

Salió de la cueva donde Acxa les había revelado los últimos cambios desde su desaparición y comenzó a tomar aire con fuerza. Realmente no podía concebir la idea de que había estado lejos de casa durante tantos años. Pero esa era la realidad que estaban enfrentando. Una realidad donde su familia seguramente ya lo creía muerto al igual que el resto del universo.

Hunk apareció a su lado y apretó su hombro con algo de fuerza para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Algo que agradeció de todo corazón, porque no se sentía capaz de salir él solo de esa espiral de pánico en la que estaba metido. 

Aun había esperanzas de que la Tierra no supiese lo de Voltron y su familia aun creyese que estaba con vida. Si es que aún les interesaba saberlo. Porque existía la posibilidad de que no fuese así y ya hubiesen pasado la página sobre su existencia. 

El samoano golpeó con fuerza su espalda y le pidió ayuda para encontrar más madera. Su amigo sabía que necesitaba sacarlo de sus pensamientos antes de que fuese tarde. Porque Lance era capaz de buscar algún cuerpo de agua lo suficientemente grande como para matarse a sí mismo y Hunk no iba a permitir que eso sucediese. El cubano suponía que el menor ya estaba planeando hacer algún tipo de guardia para vigilarlo o esposarle a su lado con tal de tener un ojo en él.

Este último año había cambiado su relación de amistad, pero no cambiaba el que Hunk fuese el primero en correr hacia su lado si notaba que algo iba mal. Era esa conexión la que el joven de ojos azules jamás podría romper del todo para darle su libertad a su amigo. Porque Hunk podría no estar siempre en las buenas, pero sin duda era quien más estaba en las malas.

Pidge apareció unas horas después y se sentó a su lado mientras el grupo de alienígenas y adultos discutía sobre lo que harían con los leones en cuanto estuviesen recargados. La pequeña normalmente estaría al lado dando sus opiniones y diciendo lo que creía correcto, pero esta vez no era el caso.

Esta vez solo acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño y cerró los ojos para relajarse un rato. Algo que Lance le permitió mientras su mente se centraba en el lobo espacial que estaba acurrucado del otro lado de su cuerpo. Aquel contacto lo tranquilizaba de no ser capaz de sentir a los leones debido a su baja energía. Aquello hacia que Lance no se sintiera tan solo.

**Aunque realmente así fuese.**

La menor murmuró algo inentendible para el cubano, pero no le prestó atención. Estaba más centrado en acomodar al lobo y a ella de mejor manera para que descansasen un poco más. De reojo pudo ver a Hunk sonriendo mientras cocinaba y supuso que era por la situación en la que estaba. Después de todo, la castaña solo se relajaba de esa manera en su habitación del castillo, con Shiro o con él. Nunca bajaba sus defensas con nadie más. Y por parte del lobo... Era el lobo de Keith. No necesitaba explicar más.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Lance. Siendo la almohada de la niña con peor horario de sueño del mundo y del lobo que probablemente su antiguo rival había entrenado para confiar solo en él y en su mamá. El joven adolescente no sabía si esa situación lo describía más a él o a los dos seres que ahora dormían sobre él.

La sonrisa discreta que tanto Coran como Krolia le dieron fue suficiente como para que decidiese cerrar sus ojos y dejar de pensar. El día había sido agotador y él iba a necesitar fuerzas para cuando los leones reaccionaran. Ser el cachorro favorito de 5 leones que no sabían compartir no era la mejor experiencia del mundo. Sobre todo. cuando sus peleas afectaban su mente al punto del no retorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Esta sería la introducción a la nueva historia. Tardaré un poco en subirla porque acabo de iniciar un nuevo semestre universitario, pero volví a ver el primer episodio de Voltron y sentí la necesidad de iniciar esta historia otra vez.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
